Unintentional
by Pheonie
Summary: She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It’s never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She’s in a bit too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi
1. Prologue

Hey people, I'm gonna be uber unorthodox and not follow the damn plot. I've read waaay too many these days. Any how, my brain hurts trying to think of a worthy plot line that could replace the anime one. (the anime one was just so damn _good_) but I'm gonna try anyway. Since my two fav. characters are gonna be all nice and isolated, please please PLEASE forgive the lack of dialogue? I didn't think it would be good to make them talk to themselves. :(

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away now. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional** by: **iCream**

Chapter One: Prologue

Raye's dead.

Naomi curled into herself, disbelief drowning out the other emotions.

_Dead. _

Strangely, she had the urge to laugh hysterically.

She took some breaths to calm herself, slightly panicked at her own reaction. Was she losing it too? Like all the other criminals out there. Mentally _insane_?

She quickly exhaled. _No. _She was stronger than that. She had the capability to think through this calmly.

Her mind cleared slightly, and little by little, the disbelief ebbed away into curiosity- which wasn't much better. She idly wondered when the typical reaction of sorrow and anger would arise. Apparently not for a while.

Her heart wasn't conflicted. Not the way she expected it to. She had expected to feel heart-wrenching pangs and the creep of despair. Instead, she felt bitterly liberated.

Reviewing through her emotions with as much detachment as possible, she considered.

She loved Raye. As much as her mind and heart was in conflict with it, Naomi was sure that she loved Raye. He was sweet, always putting her in front of himself, treating her with delicacy and care. He was thoughtful. He was kind.

Really, there wasn't anything about him that she _shouldn't_ like.

He always did try to curb her rebellious streak though. Raye was the epitome of the perfect FBI agent. Cautious. Meticulous. _Rule-Following._ Hardly the exciting vigilante.

Even when solving cases, the work was done like a damn _formula_. Where all the steps were laid out, and where the only thing left to complete was the grunt work.

FBI work was _supposed_ to be difficult- supposed to stress critical thinking and deductive reasoning. It wasn't supposed to be like the routine work a secretary had to work through. It was supposed to be exciting. _Challenging. _

Not for Raye.

As soon as they had been dating, he took her out to a fancy dinner. With candles and romantic scents and rose petals, _everything, _and told her that she should recline into a safer lifestyle. He would provide for them both.

Naomi allowed herself a cynical, ironic smirk. _Really, Raye? _

_As if. _

_-flashback-_

_The room was quiet except for the soft classical music that was barely noticeable over the clink of forks and knives. It was comfortably warm and a sophisticated air hung over the scene. Over the luminous glow of a small flare resting atop a creamy lavender candle, Raye smiled down at her. _

_That's right-Naomi realized how he always seemed to be looking down at her. Not quite condescending, and not patronizing either. His eyes were very amiable, after all. _

_It was the way someone would glance down at an adorable puppy and marvel over how cute it was. There would be affection and love, yet never the thought of _equality_ would cross one's mind. _

_But Naomi didn't mind. Not at that time. She was still wondrous that someone would treat her and love her this way. She was pleased with the notion of love and was naïve, and naivety made the world seem all fine and dandy. All sunshine and buttercups. _

_She had been loved, and that had seemed so magical and important. _

_Her dream, her thirst for thrill and adrenaline would have to take a backseat. _

"_Misora." Raye's sensual voice had gently eased her from her thoughts. He leaned in closer to her, his warm, sticky, nearly suffocating breath coasting along her jaw and round her ear. "I'm worried about you."_

_She raised an eyebrow, fighting off the tingles his proximity made her feel._

"_That last case you took. That damned BB Murder Case. That was too close, Misora. You ought to stay home-"_

_Naomi cut him off. "Oh, Raye. It's fine. It's in the past. Honestly, how many people in the world will be like B?"_

_Naomi didn't like to remember B-Remember the way he had so skillfully manipulated her until she finally saw truth. _

_Until _L _had defeated B completely. _

"_But honey… You should be home, safe, away from all this… madness. Raise any children-"_

"_Children, Raye?"_

_He smirked down at her, reaching into the folds of his tux to present her a small, velvet box. "Naomi Misora, will you marry me?" _

_And because she was young, happy, and incredibly ignorant, she said yes. _

_-end-_

Naomi almost snorted.

The novelty of love had worn off. Slowly though.

Raye had slowly chipped away at her image of romance.

He had always been the dominant one. Naomi being the younger, much less experienced one. He fed her ideas of staying home, building up a fantasy of little children within the confines of a white picket fence and laughing walls.

She had hated the thought at first, vehemently disliking the thought of being so _domestic_. Of course, Raye persuaded her before long, reminding her constantly of her place as a woman.

He began to consistently nag, asking her when she would resign her spot as FBI agent.

It wasn't long before she did, and let him dictate all the decisions an engaged couple should have made together.

Despite this, despite the loss of her highly successful career, she couldn't hate him.

Her mind was still in the past; still relishing the idea that _someone _loved her. The emotional shackles were too strong.

As much as her mind hated Raye, her heart couldn't break free.

Even in Death, Raye seemed to follow her, whispering to her sweet nothings and a promise to haunt if she deviated.

Her heart would not forget him even though her mind begged to.

-x-x-x-

Naomi sighed, wondering again at her shifting feelings. She was currently sitting upright on the hotel bed that she and Raye had rented, her fingers slowly prodding her temples.

_I'm such a mess_.

Naomi growled, displeased at her state of confusion, hating the way she had become so dependent on Raye.

She was so lost.

What was she to do now? She had felt fleetingly liberated before, but now, she wasn't so sure. What good was it to be free, but have no purpose?

_Purpose. _

Her eyes narrowed. She rose to her feet. Detective work had been her passion. Now that Raye was gone, there was hardly a point to deny herself it. Besides, she mused as she pulled out pen and paper, might as well track down her boyfriend's killer.

_Kira. You're going down._

Naomi allowed herself a relieved smile at the less-than-cheery thought. She was back on track. She could find herself a way to leave her past behind her and push onwards.

She was strong. She_ is _strong. She'll make it through this mess.

Between Beyond Birthday and Raye Penber, no other man had impacted her life so blaringly.

_Besides maybe L,_ she thought wryly as she began to dictate a letter to the World's _Best _Detective.

-x-x-x-

L slowly sliced his strawberry shortcake, his appearance seemingly fascinated with the way the icing split apart to reveal the sugary layers inside. His mind, however, was whirling away at the new evidence that came in the form of a suspiciously innocent white letter.

**Hello Lind Lai,**

**Hi hi hi Lind! It's been so loooong since I last saw you! How are you doing? Omigosh. I got this new boyfriend in whose in the Forensics Bowling Institute but UGH he is just so **_**death**_**ly**__**ill all the time. He fell asleep like… a week ago and is **_**still **_**not waking up! :( ahh well. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since I trust you from those good ole' **_**LA **_**times, I will. Omigosh. I still remember how you saved me from that Beaten Bear on the road. Oh, that doesn't matter. Back to business… Remember that one person that you're looking for? Oh, whats her name.. Kiomi? Iyami? Rio-Ayame? Whatever. Anyway, about her, remember that old trick she would use to get boyfriends? She'd walk up to them, smiling like they're the last man on earth, then put her hand on his **_**heart**_** and mutter. "you're a sexy beast", watch as they faint from their nosebleed then cart them off somewhere? Well, apparently she's been doing some other stuff also. (you might wanna watch your choice in girls, man)… She can freaking **_**manipulate **_**them like they're a puppet or something right before she approaches them. AND, my god this is the weird part, she once freaking **_**hi-jacked**_** (no, im not saying that word to be funny, I SWEAR it could classify as a hijack), her potential BF's car and drove around collecting guys! Does she have no shame? She oughta go to jail or something. That'll serve her right.**

**I say be careful with this girl. Seems like a nutcase to me. **

**With lot of love, Your ole buddy. **

**P.S. ummm. Is this the right address? I'm so sorry **_**L, **_**if this ends up in someone else's hands.. I know you don't want people knowing you like this freaking insane girl. OKAY, I'll shut up now. Hope to **_**see**_** you later instead of these stupid letters. My hand hurts. :( **

**P.P.S please **_**please **_**don't tell anyone else that I told you, if only because I feel like such a gossiper. I'm telling you. My friend Rin is gonna **_**kill **_**me if she finds out I told you. And god damn it, your social circle spreads stuff **_**fast.**_

L smiled at the letter. _Thank God for discretion_. It was fairly obvious that this message had different meanings altogether. Whoever had sent this letter had clearly known that it was impossible to get a message to L directly. The police office's secretary had opened and read the blank envelope and since no one knew L's name, all the letters that were addressed to a person with a name starting with "L" would obviously be forwarded _just in case_. There was no telling how many people would read the letter before it reached into L's hands. L reread the message quickly, making sure not to miss anything.

Quickly, the secrets it contained were stripped from the meaningless blabber. _Lind Lai_ was just another way to say _L. _She had noticed something when a friend of hers _died_. _**F**__orensics __**B**__owling __**I**__nstitute _was **FBI. K**iomi, **I**yami, and **R**io-**A**yame had stood for _Kira. _The girl's way of putting her hand on a man's heart was the sign of the typical Kira-induced heart attack."_Well, apparently she's been doing some other stuff_" Implied…

L licked his fork, so deeply in thought that some other task members couldn't help but notice he'd been licking a totally clean fork for nearly three minutes.

Were they trying to say that Kira could kill through other methods outside of that heart attack? That he could _manipulate_ their very movements? L's eyes moved right on to the next line. A hijack? He remembered… a week earlier, a criminal had been killed by a car and he leapt from the very bus he had hijacked.

L understood.

The hijacker had been killed by Kira as well. L resolved to send someone looking into the hijack more closely. Particularly the people in it. The FBI fact was very interesting. The rest of it wasn't as important, mainly the writer saying sorry for acting like a bimbo and warning him about revealing her name… not that he knew it-

_Wait_.

"**I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since I trust you from those good ole' **_**LA **_**times, I will. I still remember how you saved me from that Beaten Bear on the road."**

LA.

Los Angeles.

_Beaten Bear? __**BB. **_

L's lips turned upward in childish delight.

_Naomi Misora. _

-x-x-x-

**Okay, yes that was short. I'm fully aware. I just want to get this out as a prologue to see what kind of feedback it was going to get. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, **

**And by all means, FLAME FLAME FLAME. – I don't mind. (I absolutely dislike[not hate, mind you] the pansies who are afraid of flames. Be a freaking writer and suck it up. (Damn. I sound so insensitive. Oh well, back to my rant…) NO ONE can get by without criticism. I don't care if its mean, I don't care if you're being stupid, I don't care if its uncalled for, I don't care if it has no point, I don't care if it's freaking unreasonable. I DON'T CARE. We all need to get real, cause you know what? This is life. **_**Constructive Criticism**_** is just a pretty euphemism for **_**flame.**_** Simply someone who is willing to sacrifice their time to **_**spell out**_** every thing for the author is a nice person. Someone who flames **_**also **_**took some time to say a little something, abit more short and straightforward in a mean way. **

**So now, F&R**

**Flame & Review. **

**(heehee. I bet I sounded real bitchy and cynical that last paragraph. (but still take me seriously, I don't get bothered by flames.) Woohoo, go me.)[yes, I'm aware I'm slightly insane and rather bipolar, but really . It takes too much energy to be mean]**

**Rock on dudes!**


	2. Old English Letters

**HEEEY Ya'll! Me sorry for Flame rant in the last chappie. Me was kinda mad that day. :( I's PROMISE I is nice person!**

**Thankies for all the lovely reviews and or flames. It made my day. :) **

**Typical stuff:**

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional **By: **iCream**

Chapter Two: Old English letters

L contemplated. _Naomi Misora is a sly character._ He proceeded to dredge up his memories of her, recalling her features and appearance. He had been impressed with her, he remembered. She didn't quite have the amazing deduction skills that he had, or even his ability to read people. Her strength had lied within raw talent and sheer determination. Her impulsive streak had solved cases that sometimes could not be solved by a cold, calculating mind.

His quick mind went over endless possibilities, wondering why the message was sent by letter instead by phone, e-mail, or even in person.

Was she avoiding him?

L mulled over this possibility, not wanting to abandon it. He swallowed down a bright red cherry, fiddling with the stem before continuing.

It seemed possible, considering that it would have been so much easier to just walk into headquarters and talk to a task member personally. She had taken the time and effort to write a letter that really had no guarantee of making it to him.

_Hmm._ L bit his thumb. Another player had entered the game.

He pulled the cherry stem from his lips- a perfect knot.

_How fun._

Making up his mind, L called Watari.

"Watari. A letter arrived yesterday in the secretary's office downstairs. Trace it, if at all possible. Please send me the complete files of all the FBI investigators that were killed recently. Also, send some people to investigate the bus hijacking that occurred approximately a week ago. We may find more clues from that."

He snapped his phone shut. If it was really Naomi Misora, she would be hard to find.

But L didn't want it any other way.

-x-x-x-

Morning found Naomi in a _different_ Hilton hotel taking a quick shower. Now that she had finally resolved the issues circulating her mind, she felt better.

Raye was dead. No amount of _anything_ could change that fact. His killer was on the loose- a psychotic serial killer with a warped sense of justice that could somehow kill through nearly any means.

She allowed herself another small smile.

_This_ was the kind of FBI life that she really wanted. That _challenge_ to heighten the thrill of a chase. She stretched, feeling the taut, firm muscles clench and unclench.

She was strong again, and Naomi was satisfied, feeling more like the person she was before she quit the FBI.

_Before Raye took her life into his own hands._

Yesterday, she had sent her letter to L. She had sent it to the police headquarters, hoping somehow it would reach him. There really wasn't any kind of certainty that he could get it, but Naomi didn't want to reveal herself to the public yet. Not until she made her own preparations first.

Kira needed a face and a name to kill.

She planned to give him neither.

She racked her brain for any more hints, and suddenly, she remembered a specific conversation she had with Raye.

_-flashback- _

_Raye had come back from work weary and tired, saying he had been caught in a bus hijack. This immediately raised the former FBI agent's suspicions, but when she had tried to probe deeper, he had snapped at her. _

"_No! I don't want you in this case, Misora. I know you were a good investigator before, but really. I just don't want you involved. Your place will be home, mine at work." _

_She quieted, murmuring an apology. _

_And so she had let the matter rest, planning to somehow ask him later when he was in a better mood. _

_-slight fast forward-_

"_Hmmm…" Hot lips trailed on her own, making a small shudder run through her body. _

_Raye's hands were big and experienced as they snaked up her shirt, running the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin of her breasts. It was light and pleasing, but so very torturous. _

_She quickly arched into his touch, wanting to feel it completely. _

_His lips slowly made their way lower, nipping at her neck and collarbone, seemingly to know exactly what to do to make her moan softly. Heat pooled into her body, causing her to close her eyes and fervently hold him closer. _

_His movements were so damn arousing. _

_Raye's eyelids fluttered as he grinded into her. Neither of them had shed their clothing completely yet, but the heat from their body was hardly disguised. The hard length pressed demandingly at her entrance, separated by folds of clothing._

_Aww hell. _

_After they were done, Naomi had snuggled up to him, intent to satisfy her curiosity. _

"_Raye? I can't imagine living without you." It had been cheesy and a half-lie, but it worked. _

_Raye smirked that same damned smirk. "Baby, I love you too." _

"_But I just get so… anxious sometimes. Like when you came home from that bus hijack, the first thing I thought was that… I could have lost you." She let her doe eyes shed a tear. _

"_But I'm safe, Baby," he cooed. _

"_Oh, Raye," she said, heaving a sigh and kissing him softly. "Tell me what happened. I want to know everything."_

_He sighed too, not liking the topic. "It's fine. Nothing really that scary happened. The only thing was that I had to show my ID to some kid. I made him promise he wouldn't blab around that he saw the FBI, so it's fine. He seems like a good kid."_

_Naomi's eyes widened. "I thought the FBI was supposed to be secret..?"_

"_Oh it is," he explained hastily. "As long as he doesn't tell the police…"_

_-end-_

Naomi slapped her forehead for not remembering it earlier.

"I'm an idiot." She growled to herself. It all added up now. That was how Kira was alerted to the presence of the FBI. Raye fucking _showed his ID_ to just one person, and that had gotten him and eleven others killed.

_Kira had been on that bus. Kira was the one Raye showed his ID to. _

ID's are dangerous, she realized. Even carrying around a driver's license could kill her if Kira had a motive to.

Eyes narrowed into onyx slits, Naomi opened her cell phone. Time to call in a few favors.

A week passed.

Naomi glanced at the huge pile of things amassed onto her kitchen counter. It was a good thing she had kept some of her connections with her previous FBI friends. They had been more than willing to help with the Kira case, especially after the death of twelve of their numbers and reluctant instructions to leave the Kira case alone.

Keys to a motorcycle, wigs of every natural hair color, two pistols, extra bullets, a small pocketknife, a couple pairs of sunglasses, new Japanese ID card with the name _Shoko Maki, _a new cell phone, and Watari's cell number lay piled on the table. Not to mention that Aya had erased every mention of her on the internet and FBI database, replacing it with Shoko Maki. Naomi Misora never existed, Shoko Maki had been her all along.

She had sent another letter to L this morning, using the address of a random civilian.

She glanced in distaste at the wigs before throwing them away. As well as her friends meant, their style didn't quite match the persona that Naomi wanted Shoko Maki to have.

Shoko Maki was to be quiet, eager to please, and cautious.

Naomi Misora, the danger-seeker would have to wait.

-x-x-x-

L watched the flashing screen in front of him. The information that Naomi Misora had sent had proved to be valuable. It made sense, in its own unfathomable, paranormal way. All the deaths were now given a second glance, no matter how normal some of them seemed.

But what L was really interested in was the hijacking. Now knowing that Kira was responsible for that particular death, it raised the question on the significance of the whole event. Kira had been after something, and by killing off that criminal, somehow achieved it. Naomi Misora had kindly pointed out another deciding factor. The FBI.

L had run several checks on the twelve FBI agents and quickly noticed that one FBI in particular had been on that bus.

Thank god for the FBI's nature to take notes. Everything the agent had done was listed neatly in notebooks, including the strange experience of witnessing a hijack.

L smirked. _Good job, Raye Penber- Naomi Misora's fiancé. _

Which of course, explained her sudden involvement.

His phone rang.

"Watari?"

"L. The trace from last week's letter came up empty; I have people still searching as we speak. Another letter came today, in a similar fashion, addressed to _Lind Lai. _It's being delivered by Yagami-san."

"I suggest you begin a thorough search through the databases of all the hotels in this region. Find a person who looks like Naomi Misora. She might have an alias by now."

"Right away," came the quick response.

"Thank you, Watari." He hung up.

He very nearly grinned in anticipation. Surely now, Naomi Misora had another hint to give.

The Chief soon came, bearing the letter.

The curiosity on his face was nearly palpable. "L, might I know what this is for?"

L's only reply was a curt "Maybe."

**Heyy Lind Lai. **

**Liiiiind! I just figured out something! You remember how my idiot boyfriend is kinda sick right now? It all makes sense **_**how**_** now! Right before he got that chronic sickness, he was **_**stupid **_**enough to try and stop that insane girl of yours from driving that damn car around. Apparently, the girl just totally flipped out on him. (man, I still can't remember her name) Anyway, she grabbed my poor boyfriend, threw some punches, freaking **_**stole**_** his wallet, which had his **_**ID **_**and everything. Then, when he wobbled home, some police arrested him for something or other. Anyway, he didn't have his ID, he had to explain everything in the cold. **_**Then, **_**he went home. How cruel was that? No wonder he's so deathly sick. I know **_**I **_**would have. Hmm. He just should'a had another ID on him. Coulda saved him a lot of trouble. **

**Just wanting to explain a little. Cya later! Ciao! **

**Your dear friend, Shoko Maki. **

**P.S. maybe it would be best if you "forgot" the incidents after the girl stole his ID. I **_**hate**_** it when rumors float back to me. Plus, it makes my BF look bad.**

L thoughtfully chewed on a cookie. Naomi had apparently taken on the alias of Shoko Maki. A quick hack into the internet confirmed his suspicious. There wasn't a single trace of Naomi Misora left. All of her records had been changed to her alias. _Clever girl. _

The key message in this particular letter lied in the P.S. She wanted him to only focus on the fact that Raye Penber made a mistake when he was at the _hijacking_ and somehow, his ID had gotten into the hands of someone, mainly _Kira,_ which was the cause of his death. Kira had also used Raye's presence to confirm the FBI's movements and numbers.

L chewed more intently. _Kira had been on that bus. _

And easily, as he quickly rifled through Raye Penber's notebook to double-check, Kira's true identity came to him.

_There was only one more thing to make sure of…_

He flipped his phone open, quickly calling a number that he'd never thought he'd ever use. As a victim of the bus hijack, _Yori (damn, I forgot what her name was, so I made it up. Can't find it on wiki and I don't want to re-watch an episode)_ had left all her contact information.

_Ring ring. _

"Hello?" It was a petal soft voice.

"Hello. You are Yori?" He thought it best to get straight to the point.

"Yes, and who are y-"

"Police. I know this is a highly informal way of interrogation, but please bear with me. Can you tell me the events that happened the day of the bus hijack?"

"U-umm. W-well," it was obvious she felt immediately uncomfortable. "We were going to go to Space Land…"

"We?" asked L even thought he knew very well who "we" was.

"Me and Yagami Light. We were going there on a date. I guess everything was going fine when suddenly, the hijacker just… appeared. He was saying something about money, but I don't really remember… well anyway. Light was writing a note to me, telling me he was going to try to disarm him when some FBI agent behind us said he'd take care of it-"

L cut her off again. "FBI agent?"

The voice at the other end sounded slightly put off. "Y-yes. We were surprised too. Light asked to see his ID, so it wasn't like he was an accomplice or anything…"

"Ok, thank you, that's all I needed to know." And smoothly, L hung up, making sure to have recorded the message. _Witness evidence gathered._

He smiled, rising to his feet, catching the attention of Chief Yagami.

"You may know," L offered graciously to a rather confused Chief, "that we are now closer than ever to finding Kira. So close, in fact, that I almost know _exactly _who it is. Please see to the arrest of Yagami Light. He will be detained until I completely gather the information needed to convict him."

Shocked silence permeated the room.

Then a wave of roaring protest.

"What! Just on _what _grounds do you have for arresting my son?" the Chief had risen to his full height, making full use of his powerful stature and booming voice. He had turned a delicate shade of purple, brimming with rage and anger.

It was the ultimate embarrassment for him. Was he not to be trusted?

"Yeah, yeah! You can't just take the _Chief's _son into custody like that!"

"L, you've taken it too far this time!"

"Enough." L's quietly spoken words rang with bored authority, but on the inside, he was dreading to decode the embarrassing letters for his men. _Naomi Misora could've been a lot less vulgar in her letters,_ he childishly wished.

Watari, from the corner of the room, couldn't help a small, warm smile- which was abruptly stopped when the room dimmed suddenly.

Everyone's voices froze.

L's eyes narrowed. What convenient timing…

A loud audible thud was heard, echoing throughout the silent room in a surprisingly creepy way.

Necks swerved and eyes darted, finally resting on one of the Task Members. Matsuda.

He was standing behind a table, his back facing a large window. In the darkened room, his outline was silhouetted by the blinding light from the morning sun.

But even that could not hide the horrifying way his eyes were bulging and fingers were twitching spastically. Small gurgles started to emerge from his throat, but soon died down as his body gave small convulses. He looked utterly wretched and vulture-like, his bloodshot eyes turning redder by the minute.

"Matsuda… are you okay?"

In response, a vein thumped in his temple. It was almost as if he had no control over himself. With visible effort, he brought a laptop onto the desk, and opened the lid, eyes rolling and mouth drooling all the while.

A rarely felt shiver went down L's spine. _Just what was happening to him?_

The laptop screen suddenly lit into life, first showing nothing but a blank screen before a single old English letter appeared on it.

Gasps reverberated throughout the room, and more than one pair of eyes darted into L.

L himself stood frozen, staring at the trademark "L" that he had so often liked using. His mind whirled, fishing out possibility after possibility, but none of them were feasible.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Chief Yagami was glaring as hard as he could. "You better tell-"

The screen began to move again, silencing the Chief.

With deliberate slowness, a small speck of black appeared next to the very tip of the letter.

L drew in a breath, his body feeling ice cold, and his mind having reached the only possible conclusion…

It began to expand, drawing two round curves before it once again stopped.

L's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes fixated in silent horror.

Mutters of confusion swarmed all around him, but L didn't hear.

The letter on the screen wasn't an "L" anymore. Sometimes L wished he wasn't always right.

It was "_**B**_"

-**x-x-x-**

**There you are. Chapter two all nice and complete with even a nice cliffy!**

**I'm so darn proud of myself. Anywho, yawn. I'll try and get the next one out soon! The next one is gonna be purposely short cause I don't know where else to stop it. (sad face). I've got the next one all typed out, I just wanna milk you guys for all flames and reviews possible… (MUAHAHAHAH!) jk, Jk, JK! But I AM going to wait awhile before its going to be out. I wanna think carefully through this plot and make sure to have all the right hints and clues so that later I can put them all together and go WHAM! It's soo hard to do! I'm trying to drag out the time it takes for L and Naomi to meet. I figure that will make the story a tad more believable and much more convincing. (not to mention **_**trying**_** to make readers squirm…) **

**Letz Go! F&R I'll give you a cookie! And pudding and ice cream with little sprinkles on top... wait no! **_**My **_**cream! **


	3. To Team

**Chapter Three, the promised short one:**

**Typical Stuff: **

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional **By: **iCream**

Chapter three: To Team

_**B. **_

_**Beyond Birthday **_

_**Maniacal serial murder**_

The screen flickered some more, the gothic letter fading into white.

"L… _L,"_ The Chief's voice was urgent and demanding. "What the _hell_ was that supposed to be?"

L continued to be silent, carefully watching the screen.

_Knowing B, any minute now, he'll do something. He's not the kind to announce his presence and not say a little something. _

Once again, L was right.

The blank white screen disappeared, replaced with a video that was blaringly loud within the confines of the room. The camera had fixated on a bowed head with mangled, unkempt dark hair. _He is still eerily similar to me._

To the rest of the Task Force, however, this person looked like L. _Is L. _

"L!" the Chief's voice had risen again, furious at being ignored time and time again. "What are you trying to tell us?"

The man in the video raised his head, and stared _straight_ into the camera. He shot them with a mesmerizing, chilling intent look.

Chief's protest died on his lips. IT was definitely not L.

Crimson eyes pieced straight back out at every soul in the room. They were mocking eyes- devil eyes. Wide and soulful, evident insanity boiled beneath the red sheen. Burns covered him, making him more and more monster like. _Genius Insanity._ There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this person was just as clever as The World's Best Detective. His eyes seemed to hold a sly secret. _Your death._

His gaze held them frozen, even though it was only a video, not live feed

His thin, smirking lips then began to form words.

"_Congratulations." _

His voice didn't sound the slightest bit complimenting, instead, it was scorning and cold.

"_You receiving this video means that Kira's identity has been uncovered_." He allowed them a chance to gasp.

He chuckled, predicting their actions expertly. _"Yes. Kira is Yagami Light." _He cocked his head slightly, as if suddenly thoughtful.

"_But does it matter?"_ He nibbled his fingers just as L liked to do. But instead of gently biting, he viciously gnawed them.

The Task Force couldn't help but watch in morbid fascination as bright blood spurted.

The Chief was beside himself. There was now no doubt left in his mind. His son was Kira. That terrible creature in the video had no reason to lie, no reason to fool anyone. He eyes had promised nothing but brutal truth.

L's big eyes widened further as he understood the implications of B's last sentence.

B's mouth turned up into a wild, face-splitting, _insane_ grin. "_Yes L. You would be correct. Me and Kira are working together now. What havoc the both of us could wreak upon the world! With my eyes and Light-kun's notebook…"_ His grin stretched horribly on his face.

"_How do you know if I'm telling the truth? Well, I suppose you can't, but I'll let you see the truth yourself in a second."_ He paused, and childishly pouted.

"_Bye L! Oh, and don't forget. I know your name. My time spent in prison made sure your name would be forever seared in my mind." _

He cracked up in maniacal laughter.

"_But don't worry. I have no intention of telling Light-kun. Where would be the __fun__ in that?"_

With those final parting words, the screen finally went totally blank.

Silence reigned throughout the room until Matsuda crumpled.

_Heart Attack. _

-x-x-x-

**I know, I know, I know! The shortness astounds me too! But really, there wasn't a better place to end it. I wanted to end with BANG, death! You know to stun the audience… oh never mind. But tell me if it felt like a blow to the face! I'm working on how to make stuff sounds super eerie, scary, and suspenseful. Oh oh! And if you guys could be so kind, send me links and stuff to stories that do the whole suspense thing really well. I wanna learn! Thankies, you guys are the **_**best.**_

**Thank you, those who are reading and commenting.**

**Don't forget to F&R! Dangles a carrot on a stick, looking with a bright, hopeful face to a sea of deadpan ones. …pwease? **


	4. Unforgettable

Chapter Four, here we come! ^_^ This one is rather filler-ish. Not much wowing action is going on. Probably a good read if you're into emotions and internal stuff like that. Just give it a go.

**Typical Stuff: **

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

**Enjoy it.**

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional **by: **iCream**

Chapter Four: Unforgettable

Naomi walked along the streets of Japan, hair hidden within a woolen black hat and face covered by enormous designer sunglasses. She didn't really have any business to do, but she thought that a walk would do her good. Clear her head a bit.

She neared the hotel that she had been living in when she sent her first letter to L. She looked around, wondering if L had tried to trace her here. Nothing obvious.

So far, she was pleasantly surprised that L didn't find her yet. After all, she didn't really want to meet him yet. He was the epitome of wit and cunning. She wanted to know if he had changed at all from the L she had met through the LA BB Murder Cases. She had never seen him, only his signature fancy "L". It would be exhilarating to meet him, but Naomi wasn't quite ready to see the face that hid behind a letter for so long.

Sometimes, she liked imaging what L looked like. Would he be old and wise, or would he be a young, bright genius? She was leaning toward the latter. The voice distortion he used gave no personal hints. Nonetheless, every time she heard that voice, some sort of _thrill_ would sparkle up her spine. He was so odd, puzzling, and downright _mysterious._ The way he managed to solve cases with such _ease_ was nothing short of remarkable. He was simply… _fascinating_.

And Naomi liked that about him.

She didn't mind being in the dark a little longer because she _knew, _in the back on her mind, that it wouldn't be long until she saw him.

She grinned. And when she did, he had best remember her.

She looked the building up and down once more before turning smartly on her heels and walking into a new direction. It was almost certain that L would be searching the hotels for Naomi Misora and Shoko Maki. She had some safety in apartments before he looked there next.

The streets were always abuzz with news and shouting vendors. She had forgotten about that in Japan. America had always been a bit calmer, less crazy about selling merchandise on the streets. But what she really liked about Japan, were the huge TV screens hanging from tall corporate businesses. This way, if there were any immediate tragedies that needed to be known to the public, she would know, even without owning a TV.

And just as if she had jinxed it, the shiny screens changed from the advertisement of Nike shoes, to a Police Announcement.

Stopping to stare at the screen in curiosity along with half the street, she recognized the man sitting there as the Chief of the Japanese Police.

He had a decidedly worn look about him. His brow lined and his body looked rather limp. Despite this, there was a small glint of reluctant determination in his eyes.

"_We have the identity of Kira." _

Naomi smiled triumphantly. Whoops and cheers rang out from people on the street. There were some, however, who supported Kira that had disappointed looks. That infuriated her, but being in a happy mood, she let the feeling slide.

The Chief's shoulder's sagged a bit. "_He is no other than Yagami Light, my son." _The happy ovation came to a frozen hush.

Naomi understood them. It wasn't quite every day that authority admits to wrong and condemns one of their own.

"_If anyone ever sees him…"_ he voice was forced now, his eyes looking puffy. "_do not hesitate from either calling the police or if the situation comes to it… kill him yourself." _It was understandably difficult for him to say that, but still, his eyes tried to keep that determined twinkle.

The street stayed silent.

"_Also, there is one other person to look out for. This person is just as, if not more dangerous than Kira." _

The screen switched to a picture.

Naomi felt her happy mood vanish as her heart plummeted like a shot bird. Fear shot up and down her system, urging her to run, run, _run. _That hunched figure, that bloodied shirt… She would never have forgotten his face in a thousand years.

"_The authorities call him B." _

The picture seared itself into Naomi's mind: his mocking eyes, his bloodied fingers, and his damn manipulative smirk. All too damned familiar.

Naomi couldn't help but feel sick. Did it really matter now that they knew Kira's identity? It wasn't like authorities caught him yet. But now, not only Kira, but another famed serial killer, another _monster_ had entered the picture. But what was worse, Naomi deduced from the secretive gleam in B's eyes, was that they were undoubtedly working together.

That mere thought was devastating.

That gleam in his insane yet sharp eyes, promised nothing but a wicked death.

-x-x-x-

L paced back in forth in uncharacteristic agitation. The cake was left abandoned on the table, the fork still embedded in the icing.

How had this happened? How had this unspeakable _disaster _happened so quickly and without his knowing? He gently bit his thumb.

He forced himself to sit down in his favorite position. Almost immediately, his thoughts whirled faster. Right after the video had ended and Matsuda fell dead, he and Watari had rushed out of the room, intent on shedding some light onto the occurrence.

A quick call to the asylum where B had been kept confirmed the video's validity. He had left a literal trail of blood in his wake, having killed more than seven doctors and patients while making his escape after watching the news one day. One nurse had foolishly left a blunt shaving razor in B's room, thinking that it couldn't possibly be a threatening weapon. However, anything in B's hand became dangerous, and he proved it later, stabbing the same nurse and leaving the razor embedded as if it was a parting gift.

A rather gruesome scene.

L's thoughts continued to spin. Undoubtedly now, the two serial killers were on the run. There was a good 89% chance that they were still in Japan. Less likely at 60% that they were still in the immediate area.

Still, it there was a high probability that it was going to stay like that. Kira and B were notorious for relishing the defeat of others at their own game. It was within their very nature to stay put and fight head on. Running into another country was akin to defeat in their eyes.

He contemplated further. B had always had an irksome quirk about him that enabled him to know people's names and time of death at will. Coupled with Kira's notebook, all they had to do was have a clear image of a person's face.

He grimaced, touching his own cheek softly. Yagami Light was more than aware of how L looked. There was only B's word that L's name remained unknown to Light. B's ever changing whims would never be adequate protection. Light too, would probably be angrily probing for it, despite them now being partners in crime.

He let a rarely felt jolt of fear run through his nerves. How _… easy_ it was to die now. He schooled his features back to normal. It didn't matter. It didn't matter that his life now rested within the hands of an unstable serial killer. B was letting him live on borrowed time, and for that, L was grateful.

He would do everything in his limited time and power to find and convict them.

Justice would prevail. Others would take up the mantle. His successors at Whammy's would work together and hopefully succeed.

He would rid the world of this scum.

It didn't matter if it cost him his life in the end.

It wasn't like he had much to live for anyway. Dying trying to correct a rotten world was the best way to go.

_In the name of Justice._

-x-x-x-

Naomi's breath had steadily gotten faster as she raced back to her apartment, her mind trying again and again to dispel the image of a smirking B.

Her heart froze every time she envisioned the blood gaze.

Memories of times best forgotten swarmed and overwhelmed her mind. B slyly trying to befriend her- B taking her out to lunch once when she only thought he was harmless little Rue Ryuuzaki- B's calm gaze suddenly pieced by flashes of insanity as she finally, _finally _figured out who he was…

She reached her apartment, ignoring the concerned glances from her new neighbors. Her fingers fumbled with the key, wanting, desperately _needing_ some sort of physical sanctuary.

She stumbled through the kitchen and slid to her knees as she reached her room, her strong countenance falling to pieces all around her. Great rushes of panic engulfed, but she forced herself to calm down.

Her eyes felt that damnable tingle, and yet, she refused to let them fall.

God damn it!

She didn't need B to add to all the problems in her life: Raye's death, Kira's much-needed capture, plans to meet L… why did B just have to show up on top of it? She felt another twinge of fear, knowing that if she even _saw _B or Kira again, her name would be added to the long lists of Kira's victims.

She tried to think logically. Would B be after her? The one FBI agent that caused his capture and inevitable stay in a mental institute?

Obviously, B wasn't logical, but she was certain he had a certain amount of hatred and vengeance all pent up inside him, just waiting to see her face so he could release it all.

She didn't think she could handle the mental stress of trying to track down B again. But…

She rose to her feet.

Damn it all to hell, damn her problems, damn her luck, but she was _not _going to run away.

She was going to find them all: Kira and B. And instead of shipping them off to some insane asylum, she was going to personally see to it that they get the worst death penalty that the courts could think up of.

Her mind not-so-helpfully supplied some pictures.

They had better get _Justice, _or so God help her.

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile…

As L and Naomi each gave themselves severe pep talks, two dark, crimson-eyed individuals squatted down in an abandoned warehouse. In front of them, innumerable amounts of papers, food, and clothing littered the floor.

The one with shaggy, bushy hair spoke with a particularly light air. "Light-kun?"

The other one, handsome and lithe, answered with an annoyed grunt.

Beyond anxiously chewed his fingers, blood spewing on the floor with crimson drops. "Is Light-kun still mad at me?" He spoke with the air of a lost child.

Yagami Light groaned, as if one had already answered the question much too many times. "_Yes._ I am." He said harshly, his narrow eyes glaring at Beyond. "I don't understand just _why_ you won't tell me L's damn name-"

"But surely Light-kun can understand!" Beyond had taken to rocking back and forth on his heels, his eyes wide as he gazed at Light. "Where would all the _fun _be_-"_

"Is fun all you think about?" asked Light angrily. "Do you have absolutely no sense of _justice?_" His eyes suddenly softened and began to look a bit dreamy. "Do you not see a world with no crime? No _suffering?" _His voice was soft, barely heard, yet it seemed to paint the perfect world where only his eyes could see. "With there is just one God, ready to give divine retribution to evil-doers? Where people are happy and safe? Where all the good and pure people in the world are _united_ under that God and crime can be erased-"

"That's just foolish, a little boy's dream." Beyond had abandoned his child act, now looking like the insane, mad genius that he was. "Evil is a part of life, just like how good is. Without evil, there is no good. With no suffering, no happiness. Surely _that_ is elementary enough for Light-kun to understand?" His eyes glinted. "Light-kun is trying to get rid of an entire aspect of humanity, trying to make everyone a robotic version of _you._" At that sentence he threw his head back and howled with insane laughter. "Light-kun's trying to erase my _fun."_

Light looked at him in disgust. "Never thought I'd say this but you're _barking mad_. Why the hell am I working with you?"

Beyond had leapt to his feet, his demeanor once again juvenile. "Because we're all mad here." He quoted from Alice in _Wonderland. "_Because… we need each other, Light-kun." He cooed as he loomed over Light. "Because I can see names and _you_ bring me my _fun."_

Light's face looked resigned as B's arms circled around to hug him fiercely.

_It gets hard, _Light thought with black humor, _to see who manipulates who in an intellectual fight between genii._

-x-x-x-

**Those last couple sentences are probably O-o to most of you. Anyway… it was just a random thought I put out. I could totally forget about it, OR I could take it later on and so some complicated plot twists with it. **

**It's just an option that I want to squeeze it in early so that it might make my story a wee bit more interesting. **

**Message or Review me your thoughts. **

**This chapter didn't quite have the cliffy powers of my last ones. Not much went on. However, it did reach the length that my usual chapters were, so I decided to get it all out, to spare both you and me the horrors of waiting. **

**Hang in tight! They next one is hopefully going to burst into some action. This one was just a pathetic filler, to properly explain some emotions so I don't seem like I'm going too fast. **

**That all said and done, I depart with my usual plead... **

**F&R (let's be honest, the flames spark my imagination and kind reviews are to me, L's "40% increase thinking" to overcome that dreadful writer's block)**

**I shall forgo the sweets and carrot and now try… withdraws a single stick of pocky and licks it tantalizingly slow. Smirk. **


	5. Reasons Reasons

Here we are, chappie five. Which I hope meets everyone's standard. I don't like talking too much in the beginning, so let's jump right into the…

**Typical Stuff: **

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional **by: **iCream**

Chapter Five: Reasons Reasons

Naomi began to carefully plot her moves.

It was dangerous now. Much more. Kira she thought she could handle if he ever managed to pinpoint her. It was _B _that sent shivers down her shoulders and a cold creeping feeling that would prickle her neck and cause her to irresistibly turn her head on the streets to check her trail. She wouldn't be surprised to turn straight into the eyes of the devil.

_B _was more than just a serial killer. He played with his victims before he died, seeming to love see bright, fresh blood bubble uncontrollably from ghastly wounds.

Kira killed through heart attacks, which now seemed much more merciful than any of the tactics that B used. However, it was also true to be said that if she just met B, her chance of dying lessened. B couldn't kill through knowing a face and name, and even though he had both, heart attacks couldn't reach her. Seeing Kira though, would be costly. B knew her name. He could tell Kira, and the only piece of the puzzle that Kira needed was how she looked.

She resolved to wear even more elaborate disguises the next time she went out.

Tracking down Kira and B would be extremely difficult. Kira would no longer use the same methods as before. The entire game had changed the moment B and Kira had teamed. She tapped the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She would have to wait for more news before managing to make any essential steps.

She flickered on the TV, wondering if Kira had started the game with his first move.

-x-x-x-x-

Light smiled as he gazed almost lovingly at his Death Note. The creamy pages, once blank with simple lines, were now filled with sprawling black letters. Deaths had been detailed and specified. Only time stood as a thin enchantment against death's approach.

His handwriting was swift, yet unhurried. The smooth transitioning as his hand flowed like water across the page showed just how far he had sunk. Those dark words he wrote were no longer people- they were simply names. Names that would take their owner and fade out as if they never mattered. And to Kira, they never did. Just a little blot of ink on a page… hardly warranting more than a small smirk.

With every name, Kira laughed delightedly. With every word, Light turned a little more into Kira. Every letter meant another chip lost from humanity. Every touch of pen on paper was a little closer to insanity. He would be reduced to a murderer drunk on power, trying to fulfill a child's dream.

An impossibility.

Light stopped his writing, deciding to take a break with an exaggerated stretch. He felt so wonderful! Power blazed right at his fingertips, time worked endlessly for him, and he felt every bit a god. Simply _divine._

He glanced sideways at the imitation, his good mood momentarily diminished.

Beyond looked every bit like L, and that dug at Light's nerves with no small amount of irritation. All those little quirks that L used to call his own were now shared by a dirty criminal. So similar out the outside but forever foil opposites on the inside.

One was 'good', the other 'bad'- simply black and white. Light was overwhelmed by a sudden bout of sickening nausea. Here we was, God of the new world, sharing a room in an old, abandoned house with the lowest scum to walk the earth.

It made Light the police chief's son to squirm uncomfortably, but made Kira the psychotic serial killer snicker at the irony. Kira calmed himself. After all, he was a genius. B would be used as long as it took to extract L's name. Nothing more, nothing less. His mind wandered away from B, trying instead to figure his next course of action.

"You know, Light-kun…" The slow drawling voice broke into Light's devious planning.

"What?" Kira snapped back. His mind flickered through possibilities like TV channels.

B's eyes were rather thoughtful as he contemplated Light. "There _is_ a reason that I won't tell you L's name." His lips turned upward into a smile, the edges of his lips forming sharp points. Light knew that smile usually came with unusually intense morbid thoughts.

"Really?" was Kira's flat response. He was rather curious, but that would be automatic leverage against him. "Besides loving your… fun?" The word 'fun' rolled off his tongue like an unpleasant taste that couldn't seem to be washed off. He let his eyebrows lower with righteous anger. Here they were, with similar goals, yet with totally different motivations. Did the ends justify the means?

"Yes, Light-kun, there is." B's voice also, remained indifferent. Waiting, _waiting_ for Light to ask himself.

"I guess revenge." Said Kira with a dismissive tone. He turned around to fiddle with his laptop, obscuring his face from B's view. But, from between his bangs, he carefully watched B's smile widen even more.

"Yes, yes." B replied. A trail of blood left his lips as he once again, bit through the skin of his thumb. "I need you to track down every single person who was involved in the LA BB murder cases," It was here that the first signs of a shadow crossed his features. "and kill them. Only then," the darkened look brightened. "should L die."

Light rolled around the piece of information in his mind for a while before deciding to probe a little deeper. "Surely, surely," he murmured slowly, "you don't need my help doing this?"

"Ah, but Light-kun, I do." His eyes were strangely bright, as if remembering a pleasant dream. "The person I look for… is most likely dead. The numbers were just so _low_ the last time we met."

Light started. "Then what's the point?"

"Of course, there's an equal chance that this person is still alive."

Light sighed. "So…"

"So, if this person really is alive, what perfect revenge I could get! The Death Note can control actions, can it not?" B fixed the Death Note with a ravenous look. "Perfect revenge. Soo perfect. There are such wonderful qualities about the Death Note. You can make people utterly bend to your will, do things they otherwise would never have done, not matter how much you can threaten them." B's eyes looked into Light's with blazing intensity. "Is that not the best part of the Note? The ability to just shatter, dominate, and murder so _thoroughly_?"

Little pockets of anxiety burst in Light's stomach as he swallowed. "Yes." He said breathlessly. He momentarily forgot that the Death Note was _supposed _to be used for good: _Supposed _to _cleanse_ the world of evil, instead of spawning more vengeful horrors. He was caught up with the power, of having such supremacy_. Just a little person, maybe two._ A small voice silkily whispered. _A worthy sacrifice to destroy L._ _Just a quick stroke on paper, the world will fall at your feet. Beyond will be gone by then. You can kill him later. His revenge will be meaningless as he joins his rival in death. You can have a world that no one has truly completely conquered before. All the luxuries and crime-less things a perfect world could give. There will be no flaws with _this_ utopia. Come on. All it takes, is a little scribble on paper. Nothing more than a bit of ink to seal the world's fate. _

Once again, the blood in his veins sang dreamily as visions flashed across his mind. That perfect world… All would be submissive to him; all would fear and love his name. Fervent prayers would be offered to him from the lips of those he deemed fit to survive. The dirty scum, the rapists, the arsonists, the crazed maniacs… they would mutter his name with dread and terror. He, as the light of the new world, would fling the darkness far, far away; so far, that no darkness fleeing down a hidey-hole could escape the tendrils of righteous justice. Every bit will be wiped out, not a single shadow spared.

"Really?" asked Light incredulously, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Just kill one or two people in whatever way you wish, and then you'll tell me L's name? That's it?"

"Yes." B's bright red eyes hazed into darkened crimson. "But of course, it's never that easy. If killing one person were that easy, L would have been dead already." He gave Light a pointed look.

Being the confident, cocky youngster that he was, Light didn't care. No one could be smarter than L, besides of course, himself. "Not to worry over." He said dismissively. "Any names or hints so far?"

"Yes." B's voice was soft, but husky. "Naomi Misora."

Light was only momentarily startled by the fact that it was a female. He quickly nodded, committing the name to memory. "Is she the only one?"

B actually growled. "She's the only one that matters besides L. _She _was the reason _I _was thwarted so completely."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Awfully clever, then?"

"Not clever like Light-kun or me." Came the reply with a toothy grin. "I rather underestimated her though. She's…" he tilted his head, searching for the word. "bright. Impulsive and rash, but bright. Very insightful."

He covered his eyes with his hand, sighing softly. "Shocking that she outwitted_ me. _I should have, no, _would_ have gotten that last laugh." He looked angry now, his habits no longer corresponding with L's infamous calm. "Doesn't it make you mad, Light-kun, when your judgment of people ends up faulty? Such a simple mistake made by _me…_ needs to be utterly _erased._" His eyes were narrowed into slits, those fearsome red eyes looking more than simply 'predatory'. They were out for blood, demanding death. "So very shameful, such a loss of dignity. The utter humiliation I had to live with inside those prison cells. Some _nobody, _someone not even acknowledged in the international world, beat me."

Light observed with no small amount of amusement as B fumed and ranted. _Should be fun to kill her, _the Kira within him snickered.

-x-x-x-

**Sooo, yeah. This one is short again. I really don't have good places to stop my chapters, so they're all turning very.. ech. I'm not very creative, so I'm still trying to build up to an intellectual fight between all these smart people… Once the first move is made, the fights are going to be one after another. Plus, Naomi has to meet L, and all sorts of fluffy stuff has to happen… not that fluffy tho. L looks cuddly but I doubt that he acts very amiable to the opposite sex. (sad face). Anyway, hopefully the next one will be longer… **

**F&R! **


	6. Fangs and Claws

Thank you readers and reviewers for such kind feedback. I can't tell you how much it makes me smile. Special Thanks to Actionfry for being an exceptionally loyal and intriguing reviewer. Those thanks were long over-due. ^_^

**Typical Stuff: **

**Summary:** She had expected to fight Kira and be done with it. Too bad. It's never that simple when dealing with an impulsive genius. She's in _a bit _too deep now to possibly get away. LxNaomi

So yadadayada.

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do NOT own any of these characters. (really, do you think an author would write FANfiction?) the only thing I could even slightly take a claim to is whatever plot twists I thought would be cool. Naomi can't die, she's too cool. **

-x-x-x-

**Unintentional **By: **iCream**

Chapter Six: Fangs and Claws

Naomi sighed, and turned off the TV. Nothing. B and Light were laying low. Not a single report of heart attack had been reported. And therefore, there was nothing to begin working with.

She couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. Sure, she didn't expect to figure it out within a couple days, but the utter lack of any kind of information left her with too many missing pieces of a puzzle.

Deciding to grab some lunch, she whipped on her black leather jacket, placed huge sunglasses on her nose, and made sure the hood was securely over her head. It wasn't the best of disguises, but she was too irritated to care.

Slamming the door behind her, she didn't notice the little shadow that seemed to trail after her.

It was a fine day outside. The sky was a pretty, deep shade of bright cerulean, complete with lax, white clouds slowly inching across the expanse of blue. Naomi, rather ill-tempered, ignored the many couples that took the weather as a prime time to enjoy themselves. Raye was still a sore subject.

Naomi let herself relax in fragments, slowly loosening all the tense muscles in her body. She smiled indulgently as she passed an ice cream cart watching as people her age lovingly bought little cones for their small children. Such domestic actions both repelled her and drew her in. It seemed to her such a burden to watch over such little terrors day and night. But sometimes, she observed the secretive, pleased, and joyous smiles on her peers, and couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was missing. Romance and family seemed so very different, and now, she had neither.

A sudden, strangely chilly wind suddenly blew over her, causing her to turn slightly so her side could take the brunt of the cold. In doing so, she caught sight of the person who had been curiously trailing her for the better part of the morning.

Her heart jammed into her throat with alarming force. Her feet immediately wanted to lock in place, forcing her into a stumble.

_Beyond._

He was still at a distance, but there was certainly no mistaking the wild, unruly hair and the particularly casual way he dressed. She didn't dare look at his face, knowing all that awaited was the sight of vicious crimson eyes and a knowing smirk. It was impossible to steel her nerves against those eyes that showed all too clearly their wicked intelligence.

_How the hell had he found her?_

She turned back around, not caring that the icy wind was giving her wind burn. Trying desperately to think of a plan, she sped up ever so slightly as she made a big show of glancing at her watch. The breathing that she tried so hard to keep even had begun to be erratic. Her pulse beat strongly, filling her with that curious boost of strength.

Hurriedly, she weaved her way through the jostling crowd, her mind seemingly to whirl uselessly. Her mind screamed profanities and refused to come up with a safe idea.

_Shit, shit, SHIT. _

She had to force herself not to break into a run when she walked past a corner. Some primal part of her thought that if she was out of his sight for a good moment, that good moment should be used to hide. The more rational side reasoned that he would only find her again.

If she were to do anything against B, it couldn't be in public. As much as she wanted to just _scream_ and wait for someone else to take over, she couldn't involve anyone else that could potentially be used against her. In order to take on B, she would have to find a secluded place. Whether she came out dead, half-dead, or alive would be the next thing to consider.

Seeing B again awoke terrors and that feeling of fear that Naomi swore she had gotten rid of. Her hands shook as she briskly walked forward; her legs trembled like jelly, her feet like pancakes.

The feeling of being hunted followed her endlessly- the typical, creeping feeling of being prey pricked the back of her neck, warning her, that if she stopped for even a minute, nothing but a messy death would result.

Just seeing him again filled her with insecurity. She couldn't shake of the feeling that she was still so weak, easily manipulated with a few well-spoken words and insincere actions.

It felt so _suffocating, _like being put into an air-tight box and being asked to breathe.

Suddenly, she found herself face to face with a brick wall that she swore had not been there the day before.

_The hell? Fuck this. _

"Maki-san!" Beyond's voice floated over to her. Obviously, he knew that she knew that he was tailing her. Trying to initiate conversation was just another one of his tactics.

Her panic level rising, but still not allowing herself to look backwards, she spun around and lunged into a new direction, mind clouding over in fear.

"Maaki-san!" His voice sounded much milder than she remembered.

Not far from where she was, she recognized an old fight of stone stairs that led downwards into an old subway that nobody really used. Relief poured over her.

_Perfect. _

With undisguised enthusiasm, she fled down the stairs, knowing her stalker would follow sooner or later. The stairs spiraled downwards, allowing her to be hidden from view if someone were to peer down.

Pressing herself into their multi-grained rock, she eased her breathing, settled her heart, and got ready for the confrontation.

She heard the footsteps. They seemed uncertain at first, slowly descending into the dark tunnel with uneven intervals. Then, as if making up his mind, the footsteps evened out and pattered down.

Each step was thunderous and had but all the power of a destructive earthquake.

Naomi gritted her teeth to steel her nerves and to review her caoperia.

It seemed like ages had passed before she saw the silhouette of spiky hair. Heart beating rapidly, she got into her stance, and moved.

Her eyes blazing in utmost determination she flawlessly executed one of the more lethal moves known in caoperia. She didn't boast to be the best, but she felt it adequate enough to startle B, which hopefully would leave more opportunity to launch into a series of attacks.

"Kwah!"

She slipped gracefully up two steps of stairs, and in a swirl of ebony hair, spun around to deliver a bone-splitting roundhouse kick, angling it a bit differently than the average street fighter.

She amazed even herself at the ferocity of her own attack. However, that feeling was momentarily diminished as she triumphantly waited for collision. "Gotcha Beyond fuckin' Birthday…"

Alas, Naomi wasn't known for her genius.

With shocking agility and elegance that one would never expect from his posture, Beyond smoothly blocked her blow, used her own momentum to continue spinning, then, when her back was turned to him, pulled her leg hard.

Yelping, she crashed into Beyond, her legs flailing uselessly and her arms immediately caught as two arms snaked around her to stop any punches.

Naomi's cheeks burned as she swallowed the lump in her throat. The position was making her feel more than just _vulnerable. _

She felt Beyond's lips move closer to her ear. "I won't let you kick me down a flight of stairs a second time, _Naomi Misora."_

She tried to jerk around and free her wrists, but his grip had tightened with impossible strength. A jolt of _something_ ran down her spine. He was warm, warmer than she was as she had been forced to tumble onto his chest. The proximity unnerved her.

"God dammit, get _off _me, B!" she hissed with as much venom as she could muster.

She could feel the smirk from the male behind her, but his words she did not expect. "I'm not B, Naomi-san."

She stiffened. "Like hell you aren't!" Mustering up as much strength as she could, she brought her foot back as hard as she could to collide with his knee.

He twitched in surprise, and lost his balance on the slick stone stairs.

With a sharp gasp, Naomi prepared to meet with the stone floor.

Luckily, the bottom of the flight of stairs wasn't that far. Each of them had gotten bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious. With a tremendous crash, they landed unceremoniously in a tangle of limbs. Sufficiently winded, both of them stayed put for a minute, until the newly compromising position was acutely noticed.

Naomi was flat on her back, gasping for air. All the wind had been knocked out of her, and the weight on top of her was _not _helping.

With a groan, B put his hands on either side of her and lifted himself up, at once freeing himself, but still trapping her.

Breathing hard, Naomi looked at the person on top of her, her eyes wide. All the fight had gone out of her, as she realized that instead of malicious crimson eyes, a pair of huge, emotionless black ones stared back at her.

It was strangely familiar.

_Who was this?_

_--_

The dark-haired genius peered down the stairs, thinking. The situation was giving him a weird sense of nostalgia. After all, he had been kicked down a flight of stairs in the past- by the same person he was following now. No doubt she would be waiting for him to appear to start a fight.

L, super sleuth, sighed. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to trail her. It obviously gave her the wrong impression. But he couldn't help it. He was rather curious. After Watari had pinpointed her location, it seemed only natural that L go retrieve her.

He hesitantly went down the first few steps, then deciding that he was being unreasonable, hurriedly descended. He had taken the time to learn caoperia. Hopefully, Naomi hadn't transformed into a master since the last time he saw her.

The kick was still a surprise though.

The swiftness and power behind the attack impressed L. Although it had been calculated accordingly as a possibility, the real thing was still amazing.

"Gotcha Beyond fuckin' Birthday!" _Oooooh. What a pleasant reunion. _

Not easily outdone by anyone at anything, it didn't take much before he had flipped her around and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't slug him.

He leaned closer, ignoring the waft of iliac, "I won't let you kick me down a flight of stairs a second time, _Naomi Misora."_

Watching her starting to seethe, he deduced there was probably a chance she was going to kick him again…

"Got dammit, get off me, B!"

He couldn't help a smirk. Most of the time, the mention of B filled him with annoyance. Right now, however, it was entertaining to watch her reaction to _B. _

"I'm not B, Naomi- san." Not that he really expected her to believe him, but he could try. There was always that 12%...

"Like hell you aren't!"

L was about to retort when she suddenly lifted her foot and jammed it hard right below his kneecap. Grunting in surprise, he found to his dismay that his footing was lost.

The only thought he had before they went tumbling down the stairs was, '_I should have expected that.'_

They landed with an audible _thump_. With some discreet tweaking on his side, he landed heavily on her, knocking the wind from her body.

Lifting himself up, he quickly caged her in, with absolutely no regard for their present compromising situation. He looked down at her, and to his surprise, all the fight had left her. She lay, limp and breathing shallowly, eyes fixed on his own, a curious expression on her face.

Those dark chocolate eyes bored into his, and a myriad of emotions crossed them. L categorized them as fear, anger, curiosity, and was that recognition? They continued to scan his own, searching for something.

And as for L, he finally had a clear glimpse of her face. She hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen her. Her figure was slim and muscular, youth still making her fit. Her arresting eyes were framed by gentle sweeps of dark eyelashes, unknowingly half closed. She was a touch or two paler than what he remembered, but that was to be expected. Life hadn't been exactly kind in dishing out misfortunes.

They continued to stare at one another, eyes locked in an unbreakable, questioning gaze.

-x-x-x-

**Yay! Lawliet and Naomi finally meet! It took me ages to find a suitable way for them to meet again. I thought a recreation of her hitting him down a stairs a second time would be good. Anyway, there's still the little thing that she should have seen L once before, and therefore recognize him better. I'll explain that in the next chapter, I hope. **

**Flame and Review! This chappie seemed to me oddly rushed and full of bad grammar and run-ons, and weirdly used words. But try as I might, I can't find the problems. . It's just a nagging feeling I get. Anyway, hope you liked it. **

**F&R… **


End file.
